Insatiable
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Complete. A short BV songfic done to Darren Hayes' Insatiable. It has been edited down from its original story for this site, but it is still steamy. Please adhere to the rating! R rated!


Insatiable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, obviously. *shakes head* Silly people. I also don't own this song, Darren Hayes of Savage Garden, among other companies, and such, do. I am only… borrowing it for the time being.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: W-chan for beta'ing!  
Rating: R (For steamy sex scenes, I cut it down as much as possible to be R rated, but it IS a high R. This IS a songfic, so it was hard to... cut out all of it completely.)  
  
Vejiita snarled in frustration, slamming his hand down over the large button that shut down the gravity chamber. After a low whirl, the gravity returned to normal and the room fell silent except for the harsh pants coming from the bothered Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
He was getting nowhere in his training. Every time he thought he had it, every time he thought he might reach a new pinnacle of power, he was sorely disappointed as that power eluded him. That power he could feel within himself was completely out of reach.  
  
He growled and reached down, picking up the large towel. Then he wiped his face irritably, and stalked towards the door, slamming his hand on the button as well and the large mechanical door swished open. Vejiita stomped down the stairs angrily and glared at the soft grass beneath his white boots. He then blinked in surprise at his shadow and his head snapped up to the night sky.  
  
'When the moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat'  
  
When the hell did that get back? Vejiita stared up almost wistfully at the full moon, his fist clenching at his side. He felt a sudden regret at the loss of his tail. He always felt angry when he remembered the loss, which was a lot more often then anyone would think. It was just like loosing an arm or a leg. He could still feel it flicking behind him sometimes, and when he realized it wasn't there, it was almost like losing the limb all over again.  
  
He growled, banishing the painful thoughts immediately, and pushed the towel to his moist face again. Perhaps his tail was the reason he couldn't reach Supersaiyajin. But if that were true, how had his rival achieved it without the furry appendage? He sighed, then wrapped the towel around his neck, and floated up to his balcony. He knew he shouldn't ponder on such thoughts, it only led to pain and anger, and at that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, where even his dreams were haunted by his failures. His failures, his weaknesses, his damnable pride.  
  
'Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves, I'd let it go'  
  
Blinking, Vejiita had the sudden feeling that he was being watched and glanced over his shoulder. He growled when he picked up the shining eyes of the little black fur ball the Onna's father called a 'cat'. He hated that thing beyond reason. It stared at him all the time, having some sort of sick fascination with him. He didn't understand the stupid thing. And more than once, he had been nearly scared into a heart attack when the little ball of fur jumped on his chest while he was sleeping. Not to mention the little thing was disgustingly cute. And he hated cute.  
  
He made an oddly feline hiss at the little creature, causing its little eyeballs to widen and its fur to stand on end. Vejiita smirked and growled at it, and within moments, the little feline had scrambled off the balcony and into the house. He snickered wickedly. Next time, he should just blast the damn thing. That would teach those humans he was forced to live with to allow that creature to run loose.  
  
'We build our church above the street  
We practice love between these sheets'  
  
Glancing towards the balcony next to him, he let another smirk pass over his lips. And the Onna would probably screech at him for hours if he killed the little hairball. Kami, that female was a fiery bitch. The littlest things could set her temper afire and Kami help those that were in her way.  
  
He chuckled silently. He had always thought of females as weak and soft little things. He hadn't spent much time with them, but the few he had seen were definitely quiet, frail little creatures with too much time on their hands and not enough brains. Then the little blue-haired spitfire he had the fortune, or misfortune, of living with had spun that view around. She descended on him in a whirl of curses, screams, and swinging fists.   
  
The first time he had ever enraged her was definitely one of his favorite times on this pathetic mud ball they called a planet. She had glared blue fire at him and attacked him. Actually attacked him, her small hands going straight for his throat. He had been so shocked that her hands had wrapped themselves around his neck as he stared in complete astonishment. Of course, it did nothing, and when she realized that, she moved to using her fists. It actually tickled a bit and he suddenly laughed aloud, catching her tiny fists.  
  
The Onna was definitely anything but soft and gentle. She was as hard as he was, as cruel and merciless as he had always been. She was as fiery and as quick-tempered as he had been known to be. She was as focused and determined as he was in what he wanted. And he found himself admiring her. She was absolutely perfect, Kami help him. He had wanted her from the moment she had attacked him.  
  
She was definitely soft in bed, he found out. Nowhere else but inside of the bedroom was she soft, and he liked it that way.  
  
'The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin, I'm stained by you'  
  
The vixen intoxicated him, drowned him, overwhelmed him. She drove him insane simply with a glance. He couldn't get enough. He would never get enough of her. He paused, staring at the balcony beside his own, a small war going on in his mind. He tried to stay away from her for as long as he could. He was determined to break this little addiction of his, and stayed away as long as possible. It had been only two days. Could he risk seeking her out again?  
  
He sighed in resignation and floated over to her balcony. She was definitely a dangerous addiction for him. He slid the balcony doors open silently; she always left them unlocked now that they were sleeping together. He had no idea why. Hell, he didn't even understand why she continued to bed him. He didn't think it was because he was good, and he was good, but she seemed to have some other motive. He shrugged mentally and stepped inside the dark room, inhaling the sweet scent that was uniquely her. Her scent permeated the room and he closed his eyes as he savored it. He'd smell like her for a few days again, and it became a bit harder to resist the lure of her smell right after he had lain with her. Then again, it was more difficult each time he mated her anyway.  
  
But her scent drew him, teased him, and tormented him. And he loved it.  
  
'And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing within my heart  
And I am barely touching you'  
  
He padded silently over to her bed, shedding his spandex shorts as he went, and lifted the covers, crawling in beside her. He stared at her a long moment before placing his hand on her flat stomach. She looked so peaceful while she slept; nothing like the horror she had revealed herself to be when she was awake.  
  
He smirked at the small smile that found its way to her face when his hand traced a gentle circle over her navel, amazed at the incredible beauty this little human possessed. Who'd have thought he'd find a human beautiful? Hell, who'd have thought he found anything beautiful?  
  
He felt his body respond to her immediately, and she hadn't even moved. He hadn't even touched her outside of placing his large hand on her smooth, pale stomach. He could feel his breath catch in his throat, his heart beginning to race, and his loins burned with yearning, as they always did when she was near.  
  
How was it possible to want something - someone - so much?  
  
'Turn the lights down low  
Take it off'  
  
He yanked her towards his hard chest by a hand on her shapely hip, startling her awake. She squeaked and blinked rapidly in confusion as Vejiita started to remove her short tank top that hid her from him. She glared up at him as she realized that while some stranger wasn't assaulting her, she was certainly being assaulted!  
  
She slapped his arms as hard as she could, while Vejiita just chuckled wickedly, ripping her panties from her hips. She opened her mouth to either curse or scream at him, he didn't know which, but was interrupted by his lips devouring hers hungrily. She didn't respond for a good few seconds before his hands running over her smooth, flawless skin left her a quivering mess and she moaned against his mouth.  
  
He pulled away to smirk down at her.  
  
'Let me show  
My love for you'  
  
He purred softly, trailing his fingers up her sides gently, watching in amusement as she tried not to squirm. He stared at her as her eyes lit up in indignation and fury at his gentle teasing, and the only thing it did was amuse him more. She glared at him, and he smiled.  
  
The blue-haired woman blinked in surprise at the foreign expression and opened her mouth to speak, but again, his lips prevented her from voicing whatever she was going to ask. He smirked against her mouth, trailing a large hand to encircle her throat lightly, holding her to the bed.   
  
He knew that she cared for him. He would never understand how she could, after everything he had done, and continued to do. He couldn't understand what the hell the stupid female was possibly thinking actually caring for a person such as himself. He didn't deserve it, or hell even want it most of the time, but he knew somewhere inside of him, he liked it.  
  
He kissed her softly, not moving to touch her smooth skin just yet. Just kissed her long and gentle. He could never voice how much her concern, caring, even her love meant to him. He had always thought it would be foolhardy to love or care for someone such as him, but in the privacy of his own mind, he could allow himself the small pleasure of relishing it. She was the only person in this universe who cared whether he lived or died, and he liked it. He liked knowing that if he was killed during the fight with the androids that she would miss him. That she might even cry for him, like he was incapable of doing for himself.  
  
He would never voice it aloud, but he could show her the only way he knew how. He could show her in the privacy of this bedroom that he appreciated her emotions for him, that he needed them. That he might even feel the same way. If he allowed himself to examine what he felt at all.  
  
'Insatiable  
Turn me on'  
  
Buruma moaned softly against his mouth, and although he could tell she was enjoying the rare moment of gentle care, she began to trail her hands over his hard chest, over his flat stomach and lower. He couldn't repress the shudder or the moan that was forced out through his purrs.  
  
She smiled up into his half-lidded eyes, giving him a superior smirk at the control she had over him. And no matter how much he hated that control she possessed, he couldn't bring himself to stop her.  
  
To think that one little human female had the most powerful Saiyajin warrior wrapped around her little finger. He hated her for it, and yet couldn't find it in himself to do anything about it. Conquered by a being with no ki to speak of.  
  
He yanked her hands away from him. Kami, she could turn him on without even trying. And her touch had him practically purring like a contented kitten. How had it come to this?  
  
'Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop'  
  
He pulled her face to his suddenly, kissing her again. He devoured her hungrily, his hands moving feverishly over her silky skin. He trailed his mouth down her jaw, her throat, and over her breasts, savoring the uniquely wonderful taste that was her.  
  
He could never understand how she did this to him, how she caused him to worship her like a dying man, starved for her. And he did. He didn't want to ever lose this part of his life now. This part of his life he never knew existed. He often wondered how she could push past his defenses, his focused mind, and into his skin like she did. He had never cared or wanted a female before her. He was always too focused on something. First, avenging his race, and then defeating Kakarotto, and yet, even with his insane need to be superior to the third-class idiot, she had somehow forced herself into his thoughts, his skin, his dead heart.  
  
And he didn't even want to push her out. He didn't want to give this up. Tasting her, devouring her, and even just being with her. He couldn't give it up now. He wouldn't. And he hated her for that, too.  
  
'My love for you  
Insatiable'  
  
He moved to lie on her, putting most of his weight on his elbows beside her head. He cocked his head curiously at her, his dark eyes staring unblinkingly into her light blue ones, and he could feel her nervousness now. He was somewhat pleased that his stare hadn't lost all of its menacing qualities to her. Of course, it didn't affect her like it should have.  
  
Then, he didn't really want it to. Because it would mean she wasn't worthy to be his. And she wasn't just worthy of him; it was he that was unworthy of her.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, burying his head into the crook of her neck. He nipped her throat softly. She gasped.  
  
It was amazing to this powerful killer of planets that one tiny, weak female would trust him enough to give herself to him like this. And it made him want her all the more. It made him want to pleasure her all the more.  
  
'The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in'  
  
Her soft gasps and moans filled his sensitive ears, and he found to his horror, he was purring loudly to her. Purring, and moaning in her ear. And he was powerless to stop it.  
  
She suddenly turned her head to kiss his temple softly, her lips lingering against his damp skin. He started in surprise at the gentle, loving gesture and savored the feeling. The alien feeling of being needed and loved that he had missed in his life.  
  
He purred against her loudly, and soon had her screaming his name in release. How very right his name sounded from her like that. And he gasped as he did the same, breathing out her name almost inaudibly in his purrs.  
  
However, he knew she had felt the rare occurrence because of another gentle kiss against the burning skin of his temple. And he clutched her to him as he tried to control his reaction to her. To her touches, her skin, her taste, and the feeling of being inside of her.  
  
'I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words'  
  
Vejiita could feel her open her mouth to speak, and quickly covered it with his hand. He shook his head slightly, and then released her mouth when he felt her nod. His head was still buried in her neck and he sighed inaudibly. Shivering slightly as her fingers roamed softly over his damp back, Vejiita closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted.  
  
Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her, and rolling over onto his back. Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through her silky blue hair softly as her head lay on his chest, and he felt her breathing slow slightly and become even. He then allowed himself to follow her into sleep.  
  
'There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out'  
  
Vejiita woke up suddenly when the Onna moved slightly in her sleep. He blinked back the slumber and looked down at the aqua-head that was lying on his chest. He smirked and ran his hand over the silky tresses lightly, earning a soft nuzzle from the sleeping female.  
  
He felt desire rise up in him again, and groaned mentally. He was beginning to wonder how it was possible, even with Saiyajin libido, that he could take her so often. He smirked suddenly, and moved his hands down to her hips and pulled her up slightly and then back down on him.  
  
And she moaned softly against his chest.  
  
'There is no sound  
We move together up and down'  
  
His sensitive hearing picked up her grumbled curse followed shortly by something that suspiciously sounded like, "Horny bastard."  
  
He chuckled wickedly, forcing a purred moan from the woman. She absently slapped his chest lightly, earning another chuckle from the amused, and obviously excited Saiyajin no Ouji.   
  
She shuddered slightly on him, and he kissed the top of her hair, unable to stop himself from the simple affection. He then lost himself in the perfect feeling being within her caused, and allowed his head to lean back and his eyes to close. She just felt so damn good.  
  
'We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor'  
  
He growled almost inaudibly, actually losing the battle they fought every time they did this. She had yet to lose herself, and here he was about to do it first. She giggled into his slick chest, somehow knowing he was losing their favorite battle. Flipping them over so that he was on top, he glared down at her. He bared his teeth at her.  
  
She screamed out within moments and Vejiita smirked and nuzzled her throat, nipping his way across it, slowing their rocking down slightly, not wanting to lose it just yet. She moaned and rolled her head back a bit, allowing his teeth access, and once again, he smirked.  
  
He then flipped them back over, with her on top. He stared up at her for a long moment, before she suddenly gasped and looked down. To find he had floated them up over the bed. He smirked and put his hands on her head, forcing her to bare her throat to him.   
  
Then, he bit her.  
  
'But nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
That I grow stronger in your hands'  
  
He sighed as he began to drink from her, a strange sort of bliss filling him. It was an odd feeling for one who had never known anything but pain and torment and anger. It was almost laughable. This one little female knew him better than anyone, alive or dead, had a right to. Better then perhaps even he knew himself. She understood him, where no one ever did.  
  
And she didn't shy away from him, from who he was, and who he became. She never flinched when he roared at her, when he threatened her, or when he glared at her. She knew since he first came to stay with her, that he could not destroy her. That he'd never destroy her.  
  
He purred softly, pulling away from the bite, glancing up into her wide, confused eyes. His lips twitched in a sort of smile, one of the rare actual smiles he ever gave, and kissed her softly.  
  
He supposed it wasn't so bad to have someone know him that well. At least she understood what he meant when he told her he hated her. Or why he was so obsessed with defeating his rival, and becoming a Supersaiyajin. And he knew she'd never try to take fighting from him. Not like the mate of that third-class Saiyajin. He knew his Onna understood him, and what drove him to do what he needed to.  
  
Somehow, he felt so weak against her. Weak with these emotions she invoked. Yet, when faced with battles or training, a night with her made him feel damn near invincible. Strong and weak, both caused by the same little female he had found himself drawn to.  
  
Who'd have ever thought he'd feel something because of what someone else caused in him? Who'd have ever thought he'd feel stronger because of a female? He couldn't even imagine it until now.  
  
'Turn the lights down low  
Take it off'  
  
He purred softly, deepening the kiss and beginning again. Her deft little fingers glided over his bare chest, earning a growl of approval from him. Again, within moments, she threw her head back and screamed out his name.  
  
It was still such a glorious sound to him. His name, something he never really thought much of, coming from her lips seemed almost perfect. And he loved it. He growled suddenly.  
  
"Vejiita..."  
  
'Let me show  
My love for you'  
  
He grunted, floating back down to the bed.  
  
"What's gotten into you tonight?"  
  
He shrugged indifferently, pulling himself out of her, and rolling them both on their sides. He wrapped an arm around her protectively, pulling her back to his chest.  
  
"You know," she began sleepily, "I'd have never thought you and I would end up as fuck buddies."  
  
He rolled his eyes, and squeezed her slightly. "We aren't fuck buddies," he muttered irritably closing his eyes.  
  
"Then what are we?"  
  
'Insatiable  
Turn me on'  
  
"Feh," he grunted. "It does not matter now, Onna. Shut up and go to bed."  
  
He could almost feel her roll her eyes, and gasped in surprise when she pushed her rear against his groin. He groaned.  
  
She giggled at him, much to his annoyance. "Shut up, and sleep, damn you," he growled.  
  
"Why should I? You seem to be ready for more already."  
  
He nipped her shoulder slightly, and then squeezed her against him. "Maybe, Onna, but I have better things to do tomorrow morning than lay around sleeping because of an excess of mating activities."  
  
She giggled at him again, pressed her backside to his rapidly hardening member again. "Yeah, but this is so much more fun," she teased.  
  
He groaned. "No," he forced himself to say, and ignored the growing need to take her again. Kami, she could turn him on too easily.  
  
'Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop'  
  
Buruma suddenly turned around in his tight embrace to face him. He blinked once and stared at her in confusion. Giving him a bit of a cocky smirk, she kissed his chin lightly. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"Hn?" he grunted absently, purring softly in his throat as she moved to kiss over it.  
  
"I want you to know that no matter what I am to you, these past few months have been some of the best in my life. With you, I mean."  
  
"What?" he asked, his eyes snapping open to stare at her.  
  
"I can't get enough of you, Vejiita. I don't know what it is, either. You're short, rude, grumpy, have the worst hair, and not to mention the whole evil thing," she spouted off, but stopped when Vejiita began to growl.  
  
"Onna, do you mind?" he hissed irritably. He knew his damn shortcomings. He didn't need them rubbed in his face, least of all by her.  
  
'My love for you  
Insatiable'  
  
"Shut up for a second, Vejiita. I just want to let you know something, while I have the urge to tell you." His eyebrow rose slightly in curiosity. "Whatever happens with the androids in two years, or even if you never become greater than Son-kun, I don't care. I don't care about you because of stuff like that. I... I think I love you, Vejiita, and I just want you to know that. I know you care, so don't even think about it," she snapped when he opened his mouth. "I know it matters to you, but I just wanted you to hear me say it."  
  
He opened his mouth again and she shut him up with a quick kiss before snuggling down in his arms. "Don't say anything, Vejiita. You'll ruin the moment," she whispered suddenly, and just laid there within his protective embrace.  
  
Leaving a confused and slightly disturbed Saiyajin no Ouji to fall asleep with that little bit of information to digest.  
  
'We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' and makin' plans'  
  
Vejiita silently entered the kitchen through the backdoor, deciding to actually come in for lunch today. He wiped the sweat off his forehead lightly with a small white towel that hung around his neck. He smirked suddenly as he caught sight of his female bent over in front of the refrigerator, the phone cord curling behind her. He figured that she must have been chatting up his rival's mate. Leaning against the door frame, he stayed silent and just watched her.  
  
"Yeah, Chichi, I know. I'm not getting any younger."  
  
Vejiita arched a surprised eyebrow at that. He blinked slightly, watching her cute little rear wiggle as she removed a large bowl from the refrigerator. She wasn't getting any younger? Well, of course not. But what the hell do they mean by that? She wasn't old.  
  
"I'll settle down sometime, Chi. I just don't really want to right now."  
  
Settle down? What the hell was the baka Onna talking about?  
  
"Of course I want to have a child, Chi!"  
  
Vejiita's jaw dropped. She wanted a brat?  
  
"Well, obviously since Yamucha and I broke up, I'm not going to be having his, now am I?"  
  
Repressing the sudden growl, Vejiita had another urge to blast that damn human into the Other World. He hated that pathetic excuse for a warrior. Of course, he didn't want to admit that he was also jealous of the fool. He did have memories of his Onna's earlier life that he could never have. He had a part of her heart that he couldn't reach. The part that lay in the past, and he hated the human for that. Hated him for such a stupid reason even, and he knew it, but he hated the bastard all the same.  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you if I find someone."  
  
'I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room'  
  
He had long ago asked her to keep their 'relationship' a secret, and was a bit pleased that she still held to that. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her, who would be? He just didn't want his rival thinking he had been getting soft. He didn't want his rival to know that there was something on the planet he wanted to save.  
  
He sighed and moved into the room and snuck up behind the woman who had captured his attention. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he buried his head in her hair, breathing deeply.  
  
"Hey, Chi? Vejiita just came in for lunch, I'm going to go." A slight pause. "Okay, bye!" she exclaimed, hanging up the phone. She then turned to him, and smiled. "Well, you decided to eat with us today?"  
  
He grunted, nipping her nose lightly. "No, I came in to eat with you. Not your annoyingly happy mother or your oblivious father."  
  
"I see," she murmured, kissing him once. "How long were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough," he grunted back, nipping her neck once before stepping away from her. She had so much power over him, and damn it all, he liked it. Maybe it wasn't so bad having someone around he cared for. Maybe having someone he wished to save would actually be helpful in the cyborg battle. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to not be completely evil anymore.  
  
'We never sleep there's just so much to do  
So much to say'  
  
"Oh." She blinked up at him and smiled. "What do you want for lunch?"  
  
He smirked and picked her up roughly, throwing her over his shoulder. "Lunch later."  
  
"Vejiita!"  
  
"Shut up," he ordered gruffly, making his way up the stairs. "You and I have something to do."  
  
He could feel her blink. "Huh?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
'Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm lovin' you'  
  
Buruma yawned tiredly and snuggled into Vejiita's chest. "It's only noon and you made me want to sleep."  
  
"Hn," he grunted, running a finger through her blue hair. "Lazy Onna."  
  
"Hey!" She slapped his arm playfully. "Be nice."  
  
"Hn," he snorted. "I was nice earlier."  
  
"If you're talking about the sex, while yes, that was nice, that isn't exactly what I mean, stupid."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "That isn't what I mean."  
  
"Why did you decide to have sex in the middle of the day?"  
  
He shrugged. "Can't a Saiyajin pleasure his mate?"  
  
"Mate?!"  
  
'Turn the lights down low  
Take it off'  
  
"You heard me," he said, moving away from her. He rolled out of the bed, and stood up. Glancing at her, he chuckled at the flabbergasted look she was sporting. "Onna, shut your mouth, you look hideous like that."  
  
She snapped her jaw closed with an audible snap. "Mate?!" she demanded, glaring up at him.  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, mate, idiot."  
  
"What exactly do you mean, Vejiita?"  
  
Leaning down, he stared into her eyes. "Mate. You are my mate. What is there to understand?"  
  
"Like Yamucha and I were?"  
  
He growled. "No, idiot. Like Kakarotto and his hideous female. Mates."  
  
She blinked. Twice.  
  
'Let me show  
My love for you'  
  
He grunted and stood up straight again, pulling on his shorts. "I need to train now. But lunch first, Onna." When she didn't answer, he glanced over his shoulder at her and laughed at her completely floored look. "Onna, what the hell did you think I was doing mating with you?"  
  
She shrugged absently. "I don't know... I just thought that it was, you know, hormonal, I guess."  
  
He chuckled. "I have more control over myself than that."  
  
Glaring at him, she let out a very un-ladylike snort. "Right. That's how come we ended up in bed at lunch time!"  
  
Smirking, he moved towards the door.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
'Insatiable  
Turn me on'  
  
He glanced back at her, frowning. "What?"  
  
"Do you care for me?" she asked him suddenly.  
  
Scowling, he opened his mouth to snap at her.  
  
"Just answer me truthfully, Vejiita. I won't ever ask again. I know you do, I just want to hear you say it once."  
  
He growled. "Onna, you know exactly how I feel about you."  
  
"Say it."  
  
He stalked over to the bed and pinned her to her back. Staring down into her wide, blue eyes, he finally spoke. "I can't."  
  
'Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop'  
  
"Vejiita-"  
  
His mouth cut her off as he kissed her, gently at first but with growing passion. He was angry with her for even asking him to say something she knew he couldn't. His pride wouldn't allow him to say he cared for such a creature, even when his actions betrayed him. He cared about her, and he knew it.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, a soft moan coming from her. He purred, pulling off his shorts and straddling the female beneath him.  
  
He could never tell her how much she meant to him, and she should know better than to ask. But that didn't stop him from showing her. The only way he knew how.  
  
'My love for you  
Insatiable'  
  
Vejiita ran his mouth over her jaw and throat, nibbling and flicking his tongue over her creamy skin, still damp from their previous mating. It amazed him how incredibly hungry he was for her all the time, and completely shocked he still managed to train at all with her around to tempt him all the time.  
  
"Vejiita," she moaned out, arching against him, pleading for him to just finish it. He smirked against her skin, but complied.  
  
"Patience," he growled.  
  
"Bite me," she hissed out before a moan interrupted her.  
  
He grinned wolfishly. "Fine," he grunted, and sank his teeth into her neck once again.  
  
'Turn the lights down low  
Take it off'  
  
She screamed out, both in pain and pleasure, clutching his back with her nails. He grunted as he rode through her pleasure.  
  
He loved the feel of her beneath him, completely helpless to his desire. It was more than a turn on.  
  
It became a need.  
  
'Let me show  
My love for you'  
  
"You don't need me to say it," he growled out through his soft pants as he pulled himself from her. He kissed her once more softly before rising from the bed again.   
  
"Lunch, now," he ordered, pulling on his shorts once more and disappearing out of the bedroom.  
  
'Insatiable  
Turn me on'  
  
He walked into the kitchen after his quick shower to find his fragile mate fixing the lunch he had interrupted earlier. He wouldn't have even bothered with the shower normally, he liked having her scent on him most of the time, but not while he was training.  
  
Training and her scent would be a bit too much for even the unshakable Saiyajin no Ouji to handle, he'd end up getting aroused or something and forced to go seek her out again.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, sitting down.  
  
She nodded, setting a huge plate of sandwiches in front of him and got out her single one. He often wondered how humans could eat so little, but they didn't have to deal with supporting gigantic ki levels. Besides, he found the light and delicate eating habits of his female quite... adorable.  
  
'Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop'  
  
After he had finished wolfing down his lunch, he stood up and headed towards the back door. He paused before he opened in and turned around to look at his mate. "Onna."  
  
She glanced at him from the sink, a slight curious frown on her face. "What?"  
  
"Don't work in your lab for awhile."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"Why not, Vejiita?" she demanded, the familiar fiery rage entering her bewitching eyes.  
  
"You don't want something down there to hurt the brat, do you?" he asked, and disappeared out the door. But not before he saw her wide-eyed look of shock.  
  
'My love for you  
Insatiable'  
  
He shut the gravity room door behind him, smirking. He walked over to the controls and leaned against them, his arms crossed and waited, his gaze riveted towards the door.  
  
Within moments, it was opened and a very livid blue-haired genius stomped into the room. "What the hell did that mean, Vejiita?" she demanded stalking over to him.  
  
He smirked and looked at her as she stopped a few inches from him. "Surely even you aren't that stupid."  
  
"Vejiita-!"  
  
His smirk widened and he chuckled evilly. He leaned toward her and kissed her lips, beginning to feel that familiar desire well up within him once again. He couldn't even imagine how she could continue to drive him mad with lust when he had just had her twice.  
  
He shrugged mentally. Oh, well. Another round didn't sound too bad, and he could always train while she was sleeping that night. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, pushing her to the floor. And proceeded to make her scream his name again.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: These lyrics came from Ghost Fox, a reader of mine, and since I'm a sucker for requests, especially one-time requests, and ideas, I figured what the hell? The song is Insatiable by Darren Hayes (Savage Garden). This also happens to be my *favorite* songfic that I've done. ^_^;;  
  
Also, readers are MORE than welcome to send in song-fic requests, if I think the song fits, I'll do it. I've only turned down one, but that's because it was kind of 'westerny' and that doesn't fit my Vejiita.  
  
Can you believe this is the EDITED version of this one? _O; I tried, I really did, it's now a High R, not NC17, but honestly! I couldn't fade out half the song!  
  
Lovies!  
  


End file.
